


Complicated • James Potter

by mentally_unstable_emoji



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Also there's a Triwizard Tournament, And i adore them, Angst, Bisexual Lily Evans Potter, Bisexual Marlene McKinnon, But not with the Canon Schools, F/F, F/M, Gay, Gay Remus Lupin, Good Slytherins, Gryffindor vs. Slytherin Rivalry, Gryffindor/Slytherin Inter-House Relationships, Harry Potter - Freeform, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Hogwarts Fifth Year, Hogwarts First Year, Hogwarts Fourth Year, Hogwarts Second Year, Hogwarts Seventh Year, Hogwarts Sixth Year, Hogwarts Third Year, Hogwarts Triwizard Champion is a Slytherin, Homophobia, I'm making something up, It Gets Worse Before It Gets Better, James Potter Deserves Better, Just bare with me you'll see, LGBTQ Original Male Character(s), LGBTQ Themes, Lily Evans Potter Bashing, Lily Evans' Twin, Lily's Not Actually That Bad, M/M, Marauders era, Pansexual Sirius Black, Siblings, Slytherin Original Male Character(s), Slytherin Pride, The Slytherins are just misunderstood, They're amazing okay fight me, You get all the event of Years 1-4 but the reallll stuff starts happening in Year 5, because I'm a theater nerd, every chapter name is a line from a musical, just at the beginning, sue me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:27:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29825631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mentally_unstable_emoji/pseuds/mentally_unstable_emoji
Summary: "I think I love you." He whispered, so quietly I almost didn't hear it."Really?" I responded, putting my hand on his cheek and forcing him to look at me. "That's disappointing.""What?" His eyes grew wide."Yeah." I nodded. "'Cause I know I love you."---------------Cameron Evans is an average boy. Average looks, average grades, somewhat average friends. An average crush on his average best friend who has an average crush on his average twin sister. Totally normal.
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, James Potter/Original Male Character(s), Marlene McKinnon/Lily Evans Potter, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Kudos: 3





	1. CAST

**CAST**

**Elizabeth Olsen** as [**Lillian Evans**](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/44/1a/c5/441ac50ab507b35d8bbfe942b0b5d13e.jpg)

 **Cameron Boyce** as [**Cameron Evans**](https://wpcdn.us-east-1.vip.tn-cloud.net/www.kxly.com/content/uploads/2020/04/7cf0122b55c14dcee1b17745607713a7-1024x967.jpg)

 **Aaron Johnson** as[ **James Potter**](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/ce/c8/91/cec8914b6fcb69064331a3a33c70909c.jpg)

 **Ben Barnes** as [**Sirius Black**](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/ec/bd/a6/ecbda6685c3d1ce7da3861c870dcac8f.jpg)

 **Andrew Garfield** as [**Remus Lupin**](https://assets.mycast.io/characters/remus-lupin-1268210-normal.jpg?1607470497)

 **Tom Holland** as [**Peter Pettigrew**](https://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/thumb/2/25/Tom_Holland_MTV_2018_%2801%29.jpg/220px-Tom_Holland_MTV_2018_%2801%29.jpg)

 **Freya Mavor** as [**Marlene McKinnon**](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/86/80/49/8680491e2721384ea06aedb3d370f149.png)

 **Yara Shahidi** as[ **Dorcas Meadowes**](https://thumbor.forbes.com/thumbor/960x0/https%3A%2F%2Fspecials-images.forbesimg.com%2Fimageserve%2F667860700%2F960x0.jpg%3Ffit%3Dscale)

 **Sasha Sloan** as [**Alice Fortescue**](https://i.guim.co.uk/img/media/c8bb51dac92c019ab5dc9a3625447c725cfefb57/0_238_5000_2997/master/5000.jpg?width=1200&height=1200&quality=85&auto=format&fit=crop&s=1c0db729e9f8bb94e9404bd592661595)

 **Sofia Carson** as [**Emmeline Vance**](https://i.pinimg.com/736x/4e/64/f5/4e64f57f9cfab074f958b57e725faacf.jpg)

 **Lucas Jade Zumann** as [**Regulus Black**](https://i.pinimg.com/600x315/da/4e/cf/da4ecfccce71a81b22672880e98d8c13.jpg)

 **Gabriella Wilde** as [**Narcissa Black**](https://cdn.images.express.co.uk/img/dynamic/79/590x/gabs1-548988.jpg)

 **David Balheim** as [**Lucius Malfoy**](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/58/37/6b/58376b22e2819616414fbe30cd223cfb.jpg)

 **Haley Grace Phillips** as [**Bellatrix Black**](https://www.tvguidetime.com/wp-content/uploads/2021/01/Haley-Grace-Phillips-1.png)

 **Louis Garrel** as [**Severus Snape**](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/a2/a4/5a/a2a45a6871428eb563522da2c1a8a26c.png)

 **Harry Lloyd (Specifically; Viserys Targaryen)** as [**Xenophilius Lovegood**](https://static.wikia.nocookie.net/game-of-thrones-fan/images/8/86/Viserys_infobox.png/revision/latest?cb=20181108063513)

 **Jennie Kim** as [**Melanie** **Chang**](https://i.mydramalist.com/ZrLd8c.jpg)

 **Maia Mitchell** as [**Ciara Finnegan**](https://cdn.cliqueinc.com/posts/189578/maia-mitchell-interview-2016-189578-1460439458-square.700x0c.jpg)

 **Lucy Hale** as [**Mary MacDonald**](https://media.vanityfair.com/photos/5c86cb2dfaa84649abb66d68/master/w_2560%2Cc_limit/lucy-hale-riverdale-spin-off.jpg)


	2. I'm Cameron, I'm Lily. She's Lily, he's Cam

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title from The End of The Line by Neil Bartram from the musical Theory of Relativity, the actual line is 'I'm Jenny, I'm Sara, she's Sara, she's Jen'

Lily Evans absolutely _despised_ the fact that her birthday was on the same day she had to go to school. She couldn't spend it with her muggle friends or her magic friends either because they spent nearly all day on the train to Hogwarts and by the time the feast was over, everyone was too tired to celebrate. Not to mention, your birthday was supposed to be a day of happiness for you. You get a bunch of unsaid advantages and you don't have to invite the people you don't like. But how can you avoid someone who sits three compartments away from you? Simple. You can't. Luckily, Lily only had to finish two more years out and she no longer had to put up with the dirty toe-rag who bothered her every day. One other thing; Lily Evans absolutely despised James Potter.

Cameron Evans absolutely _loved_ the fact that his birthday was on the same day he had to go to school. He didn't have any muggle friends, anyway, so what's the big deal if it's not spent in the muggle world? He got to spend the day with his magic friends, stuffing their faces with sweets from the trolley and playing cards! Your birthday was a day of celebration for you. You got to use the 'I'm the birthday boy/girl/kid' excuse to get what you wanted and you didn't have to see anybody but the people you invited, your parents, and the people your parents forced you to invite. Also, your crush would wish you a happy birthday _every time_! Unfortunately, being a year older than a good amount of his friends, he only had two more years to celebrate his birthday with them, with her. One other thing; Cameron Evans absolutely loved Ciara Finnegan.

* * *

"Lily-pad!" James Potter exclaimed, grinning brightly. He reached forward and hugged Lily Evans, lifting her off the ground while the redhead struggling and fighting against his grip.

"Let! _Go_ of me!" Lily grunted.

James set her back on the down, his grin not faltering. "Happy birthday!" He thrust his arm out, a small box in his palm

Lily narrowed her eyes, huffing as she took the present. "If I open this will you leave me alone?"

James' grin fell for a split second, a flash of hurt in his eyes before his face returned to quickly Lily was sure she'd imagined it. "Yep!"

"Fine." Lily opened the box, pulling out a small brown paper bag. "Potter, I swear, if you-"

"Just open it." James cut her off, nearly bouncing on the heels of his feet.

Lily frowned, opening the paper bag and dropping the box in shock as she stared at the item in her hand. At the sound of the object clattering to the ground, Marlene McKinnon shot out of the compartment, wand drawn and ready to hex James. Sirius Black also darted out from where he was standing behind his friend, wand at the ready to counter whatever Marlene was going to do.

"No! Mar, wait." Lily stopped her. Marlene lowered her wand in shock, Sirius cautiously mimicking her movement. "Look."

"What?" Marlene asked, looking at the object before gasping. "Wow."

Lily held up the [bracelet](https://cdn.shopify.com/s/files/1/1119/5822/products/royal-jewelry-bracelets-yellow-gold-emerald-and-diamond-bracelet-c7515em-13478097813598_510x@2x.progressive.jpg?v=1598959557) in front of her eyes, studying it curiously. It was gold with emeralds embedded in little pockets, a few diamonds scattered across it as well. "James..."

"Yeah?" James asked, more than excited that Lily had referred to him using his first name.

Suddenly, Lily's face morphed into an almost panicked expression as she spoke in a frantic voice. "I can't take this!" She shoved it back in the back, picking up the box and quickly handing it back to James as if it'd burn her.

"Why not?" James questioned, his voice just as loud and panicked as hers.

"It must've cost a fortune! I can't take that! No way, no sir, no how! I'd feel terrible! Why would you even buy that, it's probably worth more than my house! It's-"

"Yours." James cut her off, handing the box back.

"But-" Lily tried again but James shook his head.

"Nope. Do what you want with it, it's still going to be yours." He smirked, walking back into his compartment. Sirius stayed there, glaring at them before James reached out and yanked him inside. Lily and Marlene shared a look before shrugging and walking back into the compartment.

"How'd it go?" Cameron Evans asked as James dropped himself into his lap, hooking his arms around Cam's neck with a dreamy sigh. Cam raised an eyebrow at his friend's antics, giving Remus a mock annoyed look. The werewolf snickered quietly, hiding his face in his book.

"She loved the bracelet!" James exclaimed happily, letting go of Cam and allowing himself to fall backwards onto the seat.

"G-good for you, P-prongs!" Peter stuttered from where he was sitting on top of his trunk on the floor.

"Yeah... good for you." Sirius and Cam exchanged looks. Cam knew his sister. He knew how manipulative she could be when she wanted something. He, of course, had shared this with Sirius because out of the five of them, Sirius might've been the only person who cares for James more than he does.

"You should've been there, Cam!" James sat back up, his face practically glowing. "She was so nervous to take it! But I was all smooth, like 'nope, it's yours now'! It was bloody amazing!"

"Nice job, James." Cameron forced a chuckle. James smiled, feeling the comforting rumble of his friend's laughter against his back.

Remus spoke up and started a conversation, the rest of them quickly joining in. James stayed silent however. He slid off Cam's lap, studying his friend carefully. He frowned a little. Cam and Lily looked nothing alike. The few times James had seen their parents, he realized Cam looked nearly identical to their father while Lily looked like their mother. They had a sister, too. She looked more like Cam.

Cam had short curly brown - nearly black - hair and sharp grey eyes. But they weren't a cloudy-grey like Sirius', they were darker and almost metallic, like a liquid ruthenium. **(If you don't know what ruthenium is;[here](https://images.app.goo.gl/xWwLT3EFVGsyDS3X7).) **Freckles covered every single visible inch of his, usually deeply tanned, skin but today it seemed abnormally pale. When he laughed, deep dimples appeared in his cheeks. James always mad Cam laugh, he always got to see those dimples up close. He knew plenty of girls, and even a good amount of guys, would kill to be able to get that close. Cam was tall, only a centimeter or two taller than James but still tall, and had the lean, muscular build of a runner (due to quidditch, of course). His voice was deep but smooth and comforting and just listening to him speak nonsense calmed people down.

Lily had hip-length straight orangey-red hair that she had to keep braiding to get it to curl. Her emerald green eyes were intelligent and astute but there was something else there that James couldn't quite place. Maybe it was the spark of ambition her twin always wore as well. Lily had no freckles on her porcelain skin whatsoever and no dimples either. She did have a single birthmark on the side of her eye that almost resembled an arrow, as if she was wearing winged eyeliner on only one eye. And when she laughed, her nose scrunched up in the cutest way possible as her lips curled into a large smile. James never saw her laugh up close. She only ever frowned and rolled her eyes around him. Lily was short, her and James had maybe a foot **(.3048 meters)** difference. She didn't have any muscle on her, Cam was always groaning about how boring the summer was because neither of his sisters wanted to get out and do anything fun. Fun to Cameron Evans was spontaneously going on runs or playing quidditch or some type of muggle ball game (James personally liked kickball). Lily's voice was so high it was almost squeaky but she spoke with confidence in what she had to say.

The Evans twins really couldn't have been more different if they tried.

***

Cam was quiet the whole sorting, not even coming over to participate in their annual bet to see who can guess the most newbies house's correctly. Remus frowned, pocketing the galleons he won and quietly walking across the hall and over to his friend.

"Cam?" He asked quietly and Cam jumped before relaxing when he saw it was just his friend. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Cam nodded.

"You sure? You look really tense." Remus noted.

"No, I know, I just..." Cam trailed off, shrugging awkwardly. "You know?"

Remus cracked a grin. "No. Not really."

Cam snickered, his shoulders shaking a little. "Thanks Moony."

"Yeah, no problem." Remus smiled, walking back to his previous seat and opening his book.

"Cam alright?" Sirius asked once Remus returned to his side. Remus' smile immediately dropped as he worriedly eyed Cam from the Gryffindor table.

"He says he's fine but I don't think he is." Lupin sighed. "He smells different this year, too. Do you know anything, Prongs?"

"What? Why would I know if you lot don't?" James furrowed his eyebrows, frowning in concern.

"You're his best friend." Sirius deadpanned. "You know more about each other than you guys know about yourselves."

James deflated, biting at his nails. "I don't know. He never said anything."

"Hm." Remus hummed, chewing on the inside of his cheek. "He'll tell us when he's ready... won't he?"

"Of course!" Sirius assured them. "He wouldn't hide anything from us forever, Cam's not like that."

"Yeah." James nodded, slowly sitting up straighter again. "Yeah! You're right, Pads, Cam's _not_ like that."

"Guys." Remus spoke, eyes squinted in confusion. "Where's Peter?"

***

"Wait, Cam!" James called as everyone got up to leave the feast. "Cameron!"

Cam turned say something to Lucius Malfoy who nodded and threw an arm around Cam's shoulder, giving him a quick squeeze before slithering back into his dark little hole with the other snakes. Except Cam. Cam's awesome.

James didn't know why he felt a jealous feeling bubble up inside of him when Malfoy touched Cam. He only felt that when Lily hung around other guys. Either way, he was so busy glaring at the blonde haired git he didn't register Cam speaking to him until the upperclassman hit him on the head.

"James!" Cam snapped as James weakly muttered out an; "ow". "What did you need?"

"Huh?" James shook himself out of his head. "I was just wondering if you wanted to come to my dorm and play cards with me and the others or something."

Cam cracked a small smile, though he shook his head. "I would but I promised Severus I would help him and Lucius with a potion."

James frowned. He didn't like Lucius Malfoy but he _loathed_ Severus Snape. Not only did the boy keep Lily from him, now he was keeping Cam away too?! "Oh. Okay then."

Cam sighed, his eyes softening. "James-"

"No, I'm fine, mate!" James chirped with fake happiness. "You'll still eat breakfast with us, yeah?"

"Of course." Cam smiled.

"Cam, come on!" Someone called and Cam turned around, calling back that he'd be there in a second.

"Tell the guys goodnight for me, okay?" He requested.

"Mhm." James nodded.

"Thanks." Cam smiled and ruffled James' hair a bit. "Sorry Jamesie."

"It's fine. See you tomorrow!" James waved, walking back in the direction of his common room. He only got a few steps away before realizing he forgot to ask Cam what had been going on with him today. "Oh, hey Cam-"

"Yeah?" Cam called, already halfway down the corridor.

James hesitated before shaking his head. "Never mind, I'll wait 'till tomorrow!"

"Okay!" Cam waved, jogging into the dungeons. James sighed, a sinking feeling in his chest confusing him. The feeling wasn't foreign, but the rather the reason he was feeling it. James sighed again. He didn't have time for this.


End file.
